


youtube trash groupchats ft troye sivan (oops)

by orphan_account



Category: Phan, tronnor - Fandom
Genre: Cute, M/M, Multi, Oops, groupchat, this is actually just babble, trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this is a really trash group chat book that over a 1000000 people have probably donei generally write one shots on wattpad but why not give this a tryok ily





	1. dan stop adding me to these things

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work on AO3 but okie

 

**Dan dog noise** _has added you to a conversation with_ **creamy_frittata, troy-siven, bin-j_puke, zoe-shrugs and tyler jokely**

**Phil.-.flip** _:_ dan stop adding me to these things.

**creamy_frittata:** tHINGS?

**troy-siven:** eXCUSE YOU MR LESSER THEN ALL OF US

**bin-j_puke:** yOU TAKE THAT BACK

**tyler jokely:** wE ARE A GROUP CHAT YOU CANNOT MESS WITH

**zoe-shrugs:** can’t we just be civilised beings and use good manners and correct grammar

**dan dog noise** _has added_ **awomanda-loves-the-bible**

**dan dog noise: we can now**

**awomanda-loves-the-bible:** never fear miss shrugs I am here to save this gc with my good catholic girl spirit

**creamy_frittata:** I am gay for troye sivan mellet

**troy-siven:** ditto

**troy-siven:** I mean I am gay for connor joel franta

**creamy_frittata:** you tried sweetheart

**awomanda-loves-the-bible:** wha…my hetero spirit….it..it’s dying away

_awomanda-loves-the-bible has changed their name!_

**god-hates-awomanda:** lmao I’m back and gayer than ever

**bin-j_puke:** aw yay gay

**tyler jokely:** stfu dweeb

**bin-j_puke:** don’t be mean dad

**tyler jokely:** daddy

**bin-j_puke:** ewewewewewewewewewewew no

**dan dog noise:** don’t kink shame bin

**bin-j_puke:** sorry daddy

**dan dog noise:** that’s okay bby boy

**Phil.-.flip:** IM SORRY WHAT

**dan dog noise:** I’m just kidding Philadelphia, ilysm

**phil.-.flip** _has changed their name!_

**creamy_frittata** _has changed their name!_

**dan dog noise** _has changed their name!_

**troy-siven** _has changed their name!_

**tyler jokely** _has changed their name!_

**zoe-shrugs** _has changed their name!_

**god-hates-awomanda** _has changed their name!_

**PHILadelphia:** hehe

**deTROYEt:** hehe

**CONnecticut:** hehe

**TYLER OKLahoma:** hehe

**chicagOE:** hehe

**los AMANgeles:** hehe

**DAN Huston texas baby:** hehe 

**PHILadelphia:** really dan?

**deTROYEt:** if you don’t praise beyonce you can begonce

**TYLER OKLahoma:** speaking of begonce, where did ben go?

**PHILadelphia:** *shrugs*

**deTROYEt:** *shrugs*

**CONnecticut:** *shrugs*

**chicagOE:** *shrugs*

**los AMANgeles:** *shrugs*

**DAN Huston texas baby:** *shrugs*

**Bin-j_puke:** i’m still here but it’s 1:04 am and I want to sleep now


	2. #TRONNOREXPOSED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys so so so much for your kudos on my work I actually thought it was just trash but okie xxx  
> this is basically troye fucking up oops  
> but still

 

**deTROYEt::** morning baby boy xxx

**bin-j_puke** : aww good morning to you too love x

**PHILadelphia** : morning babe <3

**Los AMANgeles:** I’m not a boy but I’ll take it :)

**deTROYEt:** shit sorry gc frens

**deTROYEt:** that was meant for connie

**PHILadelphia:** no shit Sherlock

**Los AMANgeles:** lol

**bin-j_puke:** I feel betrayed; I just gave you my heart tro :(

**DAN Huston texas baby:** and the very next day he gave it away

**bin-j_puke:** THIS YEAR TO SAVE ME FROM TEARS

**DAN Huston texas baby:** HE’LL GIVE IT TO SOMEONE SPECIAL (special)

**bin-j_puke:** wanna date dan?

**DAN Huston texas baby:** sorry bin, I have a boyfriend

**bin-j_puke:** that’s chill, I’ll just masturbate into a slice of pizza

**DAN Huston texas baby:** get your own diss track

**CONnecticut:** I was legitimately in the shower for 5 minutes and I miss all this?!?!

**deTROYEt:** take shorter showers

**CONnecticut:** I thought you liked it steamy daddy ;)

**deTROYEt:** CONNOR

**los AMANgeles:** #TRONNOREXPOSED2K16

**PHILadelphia:** let’s get it trending guys


	3. phil and dan chat in the groupchat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry if you don't like twenty one pilots but also um if you don't then wHAT  
> this is just as trash as everything else

 

**DAN Huston texas baby** : I am tyler joseph trash #3

**PHILadelphia:** who’s #1 and #2?

**DAN Huston texas baby** : #1 is josh dun and #2 is jenna joseph

**PHILadelphia:** wait josh is before jenna?

**DAN Huston texas baby:** ov course phil, jeeze don’t you ever listen.

**PHILadelphia:** I try to baby, but I can never hear over you moaning my name ;)

**DAN Huston texas baby:** get out

**PHILadelphia** : of bed? With you? No chance.

**DAN Huston texas baby:** no. I meant out of the country.

**PHILadelphia:** lol alright. Who’s up for a sleep over in the states?

**DAN Huston texas baby:** Philip. Baby. Sweetheart.

**PHILadelphia:** yeah…?

**DAN Huston texas baby:** everyone is asleep right now.

**PHILadelphia** : wha..oh yeah *giggles*

**DAN Huston texas baby:** you are so precious. Come here and give me kisses  

**PHILadelphia:** psh okay

 

_Read by tyler OKLAHOMA, chicagOE, los AMANgeles, bin-j_puke +2_

 

**chicagoE:** we were all awake right

**tyler OKLAHOMA:** yeah lol

**los AMANgeles:** ya but my phone was on silent

**bin-j_puke:** im still laughing because they text each other when thr in bed 2gether

**CONnecticut** : me too lmao

**deTROYEt:** im laughing because dan thinks he’s more tyjo trash then me

**bin-j_puke:** omg

**deTROYEt:** fite me

**bin-j_puke** : Id rather eat. Im hoongry.

**los AMANgeles:** me too

**los AMANgeles:** oo I have pizza in the fridge

**bin-j_puke:** fuck you

**los AMANgeles** : no thanks I’m gay.

**deTROYEt** : hey connor

**CONnecticut** : hi troye

**deTROYEt:** fuck you

**CONnecticut:** fuck me

**Los AMANgeles:** did they just….

**bin-j_puke:** omg


	4. Halloween chats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poor troye sivamp
> 
> also thank you guys so much for your kudos and the amounts of hits I get it's only been 3 days you guys are amazing xx

 

**TYLER OKLahoma:** it’s October 1 st witches

**deTROYEt** : pinch and a punch for the first day of the month lol

**DAN Huston texas baby** : WTF NO TROYE

**bin-j_puke** : OMG TRO DO YOU EVEN HALLOWEEN

**CONnecticut** : I AM SO SORRY FOR MY BOYFRIENDS LACK OF SPOOPY

**los AMANgeles** : UGH THIS IS SO DISSAPOINTING

**chicagOE** : I AM ASHAMED TO CALL YOU MY FREN TRO

**PHILadelphia** : even I’m creppier than that oml

**deTROYEt** : shit sorry guys :( Halloween was nvr big in aus

**CONnecticut** : aw that’s oki tro we’ll teach you how to Halloween

**DAN Huston texas baby** : in memes ;)

*attach images here*

**TYLER OKLahoma:** anygay

**TYLER OKLahoma:** we need to change our usernames to celebrate the holiday spirit

**DAN Huston texas baby** : o yea

 

**DAN Huston texas baby** has changed their name!

 

**Spoopy Daniel** : im all g

 

**Los AMANgeles** has changed their name!

 

**ghosts-hate-awomanda** : festive

 

**PHILadelphia** has changed their name!

**CONnecticut** has changed their name!

 

**philin_halloweeny:** I love Halloween

**skelecon:** I’m prtty sure this was my name last year lol

**bin-j_puke** has changed their name!

 

**ben Jacko lantern pumpkin** : aye

**TYLER OKLahoma** : omg ben try harder

**ben Jacko lantern pumpkin:** no. change your name already.

 

**TYLER OKLahoma** has changed their name!

 

**Tyler spookly** : happy bin?

**ben Jacko lantern pumpkin:** ew no try harder

 

**chicagOE** has changed their name!

 

**zoembie** : hey tro I wanna see your name

**deTROYEt** has changed their name!

**troye sivamp:** … is this okay?

**skelecon** : AWW THAT’S SO GOOD BBY

**spoopy Daniel:** I’m proud of you son

**troye sivamp** : thanks daddy

**skelecon:** STOP

**philin_halloweeny:** STOP

**ghosts-hate-awomanda:** we should make a new rule that you can ONLY call your significant other daddy

**zoembie** : I second this rule

**ben Jacko lantern pumpkin:** third

**troye sivamp:** this rule is actually for dan since he initiates it every time.

**Spoopy Daniel:** that’s not true

**Philin_halloweeny:** it is


	5. abcs not choke me please

**Spoopy Daniel** _has added_ **col-aween** _to conversation_

**Spoopy Daniel:** Hey do you guys know my fren coll?

 **ghosts-hate-awomanda:** ofcoursey course

 **ben jacko lantern pumpkin:** coll did a video with my broseph alexis right?

 **Coll-aween:** indeed I did man POV

 **Skelecon:** ooo I like it

 **philin_halloweeny:** ben I think this channel name would be a smart business move

 **troye sivamp:** just like connie leaking his nudes ;)

 **skelecon:** says you Mr “I’ll make merchandise in celebration of my leaked nudes”

 **troye sivamp:** tHE ONLY REASON I HAD THOSE WERE BECAUSE OF YOU

 **troye sivamp:** aND THEY WERE ONE OF THE ONLY ONES ON THERE

 **skelecon:** true, this hacker should’ve come to me if they wanted real Troye sivan nudes

 **Coll-aween:** I love that this is my introduction into this groupchat

 **Tyler spookly:** get used to it sweetheart, it’ll get worse

 **Zoembie:** r00d no one has introduced me to @Coll-aween

 **Spoopy Daniel:** Hi Zoe, this is coll or collen, my internet fren. She has a youtube channel called coll is cool even though she is not which is really just false advertising. Everyone on the internet says shes a miniature girl version of me even though she’s obsessed with 5SOS and I am clearly not and she dyes her hair and I clearly do not and she’s a professional fan girl and I clearly *cough **am** cough* not

 **Coll-aween:** awe dan i’m touched but also offended

 **philin_halloweeny:** you get used to it

 **Spoopy Daniel:** i’M NOT OFFENSIVE TO YOU PHIL

 **philin_halloweeny:** I’m not talking about you bear, im talking about life

 **Spoopy Daniel:** but I thought I was your life?

 **philin_halloweeny:** well in that case, yes I am talking about you

 **Spoopy Daniel:** *huffs*

 **Ben Jacko lantern pumpkin:** OK CHANGE OF SUBJECT

 **Tyler spookly:** have you guys ever noticed we don’t have a groupchat name

 **Troye sivamp:** yea we do. It’s _groupchat_

 **Skelecon:** why did I read the italics seductively?

**Troye sivamp:** _because italics are seductive baby boy_

**Ben Jacko lantern pumpkin:** STOP WITH THE KINKS I AM A GROWING BOY

 **Ben Jacko Lantern pumpkin:** I’M LEARNING THE ABCS NOT THE CHOKE ME PLEASE

 

**Tyler spookly** _has changed the groupchat name to_ **abc’s not choke me please**

 

 **phillin_halloweeny:** honestly what even is this chat any more


	6. crap its november now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iM SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED I FEEL REALLY BAD   
> but honestly did any of you actually miss it?

**coll-aween:** holy crap

**b-jlp:** wHat

**coll-aween:** why is your name so short now??

**b-jlp:** the name kind of made my phone glitch

**coll-aween:** hA

**Spoopy Daniel:** tELL ME WHAT HAPPENED COLL IM INTERESTED 

**coll-aween:** you weren't even texting you spork

**Spoopy Daniel:** tru but im still reading the conversation

**coll-aween:** welllllllllllll

**phillin_halloweeny:** COLLEEN JUST TELL US

**coll-aween:** can you guys actually text rather than reading the conversation

**Spoopy Daniel:** YES!

**philin_halloweeny:** FINE!

**coll-aween:** ok

**coll-aween:** i

**coll-aween:** t

**coll-aween:** s

**coll-aween: ...**

**coll-aween: ......**

**phillin_halloweeny:** PLEASE HURRY SENPAI!!!1!!1!!

**Spoopy Daniel:** philip michael lester 

**philin_halloweeny:** yes

**Spoopy Daniel:** you are mine 

**coll-aween:** it's November

**troye_sivamp:** WTFFFFF NO I CANT NO

**coll-aween:** CAN PEOPLE STOP READING IN THE SHADOWS I FEEL JUMP SCARED

**Spoopy Daniel:** not as jump scared as that bloody slender spongebob

**philin_halloweeny:** wait how is it even november that means its almost

**philin_halloweeny:** OMG

**philin_halloweeny:** ITS ALMOST CHRISTMASSSSS

**philin_halloweeny:** OH MY GOODNESS DAN 

**Spoopy Daniel:** *sighs*

**Spoopy Daniel:** thanks a million coll

**coll-aween:** *does sans wink* no problemo 

 

 


	7. THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER I JUST NEED SOME IDEAS

**ionia:** hey guys it's me

**troye sivamp:** WHo ARe YOu?

**skelecon:** DAN YOU CAN'T JUST ADD RANDOMS TO THIS CHAT

**ionia:** guys this is an authors note stfu pls ily both

**skelecon:** haha alright go ahead

**ionia:** thanks connie <3

**ionia:** OK SO FAM WHO IS READING THIS I AM VERY STUCK RN IF ANYONE HAS ANY GOOD IDEAS FOR CHAPTERS PLEASE LEAVE THEM IN THE COMMENTS BECAUSE IT IS SO FUN TO WRITE THIS BUT I'M PRETTY STUCK ATM 

**ionia:** also sorry for breaking the fourth wall

**ionia:** ily all and i'm so great full for all you beautiful memes

**ionia:** ok imma remove myself from the choot now

**skelecon:** come back soon xx

**ionia:** shhh maybe 

 


	8. And that was the moment Daniel knew, he fucked up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i’d really like to thank @Sophangelo for some gr9 prompts for this chapter   
> and to everyone who suggested angst, it’ll come but christ on a bike we haven’t even gotten to chapter 10  
> ily all

**DanYOU’LL:** i’m pretty fricken zazzed

_read 7:39pm_

 

**philEP:** omg dan did you drink the rest of that vodka mix from the party

**DanYOU’LL:** what? no?

**DanYOU’LL:** wait where are you going???

**philEP:** ok good it’s still in the fridge

**DanYOU’LL:** wowowowwowow phil thanks for making sure i’m not secretly drunk

**philEP:** no problem love xxx i’m going to finish editing 

**DanYOU’LL:** okie doke xxx

 

* * *

 

**DanYOU’LL:** connor connor connor connor connor connor connor 

**ConNUH:** dan dan dan dan dan dan dan 

**DanYOU’LL:** ok so dude i have to tell you this thing i’m planning for philly cheese over here 

**ConNUH:** um dude before you start

**DanYOU’LL:** I think I want to propose to phil on christmas.

**ConNUH:** DANIEL JAMES HOWELL OH MY FUCKING GOSH

**ConNUH:** THAT’S SO AMAZING AND SWEET DAN AWE 

**ConNUH:** I HONESTLY FEEL LIKE A PROUD SIBLING

**DanYOU’LL:** SHIT I KNOW RIGHT I’M SO EXCITED UGH I’M PRETTY ZAZZED

**trOI:** omg dan thats fucking amazing shit cAN I BE THE WEDDING SINGER???

**Dan YOU’LL:** troye htf are you in con's and my chat also yes pls

**trOI:** isn’t this the group chat?

**ConNUH:** oH YEAH SHIT DAN THATS WHAT I WAS TRYING TO SAY EARLIER

**DanYOU’LL:** aH SHIT 

**DanYOU’LL:** fUCK WHAT IF PHIL’S BEEN READING THIS CHAT

**DanYOU’LL** FUCK

**trOI:** WHAT’S PHIL DOING RN??

**DanYOU’LL:** shit um he said he was editing but idk if he brought his phone

**ConNUH:** GO CHECK

**trOI:** GO CHECK 

**DanYOU’LL:** ok shit brbrbrbrb

\---

”Phil, honey, you alright?” Dan called out from the living room.

“Yeah I’m okay bear but can you bring me my phone I think I left it at the fridge,” Phil replied from his bedroom.

“Sure love,” Dan said, practically wiping the sweat from his forehead.

\----

**DanYOU’LL:** CRISIS AVERTED GUYS EVERYTHING’S OKAY HE LEFT HIS PHONE IN THE KITCHEN

**trOI:** shiT I'M PRETTY DRUNK AND EVEN THAT GOT ME SHOOK

**DanYOU’LL:** yeah okay now delete the chat.

**ConNUH:** yes.

**trOI:** yes.

**DanYOU’LL:** someone make a new chat pronto pls

**trOI:** alright ok dan we gtta dash will you be ok?

**DanYOU’LL:** yep all good now thanks guys.

**trOI:** also congrats again from me and con we’re proud of you hon

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m eating ice-cream thats melted now and listening to superstition by Stevie wonder because i was shocked by my own plot


	9. hAHck33d

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @Sophangelo I'm legitimately using a bunch of your ideas combined with mine we're practically co-authors 
> 
> also credit to @orphan_account for the smut fanfic

**trOI** _has added_ **DanYOU'LL, ConNUH, bEND, ZoSQUEE, PhilERP, TylUGH, cOLLISION, AmanDUH to** _omg!11!!11!! i love trOOT sevena and cooner fratata_

 

 **trOI** :  _"Troye," Connor's voice is a low moan into Troye's neck and it makes the younger boy breathless. Connor's hands are everywhere, and Troye can feel himself getting harder and harder in his pants. Blushing at the sensation, he grinds into Connor shyly. Connor sighs and sucks on Troye's neck so hard that it'll leave a hickey. Troye can feel his boyfriend's hard on against him. His breathing is getting faster and shallower, from nerves and pleasure and wanting this so, so bad. He tugs at Connor's shirt and it's off almost immediately. Troye runs his hands over Connor's chest. No matter how many times he sees Connor like this, he's still amazed."God, you're hot." Troye blushes, having said this almost involuntarily, and Connor giggles and attacks his boyfriend's jawline with his lips. And in this manner, sweet and slow and fumbling, Troye's shirt comes off, and his pants, and Connor's, until only two thin layers of fabric are separating them. Troye swallows, his heart suddenly hammering in his chest. This is it. It's happening. Connor brushes his hair out of his face and grabs Troye's hand, leading him to the bed._

 **bEND:** wtf troye

 **bEND:** why are you reading fanfic about your own sex

 **DanYOU'LL:**  the fuck?troye are you ok?

 **PhilERP:** whhat even is that???

 **TylUGH:** um i was completley fine before seeing that

 **cOLLISION:** 1\. i read enough fanfiction to not be as triggered 

 **cOLLISION:** 2\. but im really confused how he was able to send that in italics

 **ZoSQUEE:** yeah you can't send things in italics i just tried

 **TylUGH:** why isn't either of tronnor texting anymore????????????????

 **DanYOU'LL:** wait troye was just talking to me and he said he and con were going so......

 **AmanDUH:** fuck guys what if troye was hacked

 **DanYOU'LL:** fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck

 **PhilERP:** you ok bear?????

 **DanYOU'LL:** well ugh what if the chats have been leaked

 **bEND:** CAN SOMEONE PLEASE CHECK 

 **TylUGH:** well i mean honestly there wasn't anything on there that your fans don't already know right

 **DanYOU'LL:** well um me and troye and connor were kind of talking about some really private shit earlier

 **ZoSQUEE:** what was it?! are you going to be alright?

 **DanYOU'LL:** uh ye can someone just check twitter and tumblr and instagram and eVERYTHING

 **bEND:** OK IM BACK AND I HAVE THE RESULTS FROM MY SEARCHES

 **bEND:** so all i found was more leaked troye nudes which were posted a few minutes ago so i mean well shit (even tough thr gr999)

 **bEND:** but no groupchats so i mean dan you're all g

 **ZoSQUEE:** but even if they leaked the chats nobody would believe them tbh

 **PhilERP:** what were you guys even talking about???

 **DanYOU'LL:** just tronnor stuff but like i'm pretty sure they would be upset if it was leaked

 **TylUGH:** wait ben did you say troye's nudes were leaked again???????????????????

 **bEND:** STOP TYLER THIS IS NOT OK TROYLER ISN'T REAL

 **TylUGH:** well i mean we were shipped first

 **cOLLISION:** NOPE

 **AmanDUH:** pls stop

 **philERP:** just stop tyler im sorry

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. philly cheese is in floorida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> philly cheese needs to stop
> 
>  
> 
> FORGOT TO MENTION I'M WRITING A NEW JOSHLER FANFIC SO IF ANY OF YOU LIKE JOSHLER WELL PREP YOURSELFS

**DanYOU'LL:** *sighs really loudly*

 **cOLLISION:** *sighs even louder*

 **DanYOU'LL:** this wasn't a competition, you were supposed to ask me what's wrong..

 **cOLLISION:** oh.

 **bEND:** what's wrong Daniel-chan

 **DanYOU'LL:** MY BOYFRIEND'S ALL THE WAY IN FLORIDA

 **ZoSQUEE:** aw dan, why don't you come hang out with me and Alfie

 **DanYOU'LL:** I CAN'TTT BECAUSE I HAVE TO EDIT PINOF8

 **cOLLISION:** true you do have to I'm physically waiting

 **AmanDUH:** ^^^^^

 **trOI:** why don't you just facetime him or something?

 **DanYOU'LL:** because he's probably out with his family doing nice family things and also he might not have wifi

 **ConNUH:** why don't you just read some phanfic about him

 **DanYOU'LL:** what?

 **ConNUH:** you know, like when troye's on tour sometimes I can't bring myself to listen to his album so I just read fanfic

 **DanYOU'LL:** that's a tad odd...

 **cOLLISION:** YOU CAN'T SAY THAT YOU'VE LITERALY WRIITEN PHANFIC

 **DanYOU'LL:** that was a joke.

 **cOLLISION:** NO IT WAS NOT DANIEL JAMES HOWELL HOW DARE YOU

 **cOLLISION:** IM GONNA HIT

 **trOI:** my boyfriend is hot

 **ConNUH:** what?

 **AmanDUH:** what?

 **cOLLISION:** ikr

 **ConNUH:** 1\. why? 2. i'm not really

 **trOI:** yOU ARE LIKE JESUUS OK?

 **ConNUH:** does that make you god? *smirks*

 **AmanDUH:** STOP

 **cOLLISION:** STOP

 **ZoSQUEE:** STOP

 **bEND:** STOP

 **ConNUH:** when did you get here ben?

 **bEND:** who said I wasn't here?

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
